1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle equipped with a man power driving part and a motor driving part, and can run by utilizing a man power driving force assisted by a motor driving force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle in which a man power driving part and a motor driving part are provided in parallel with each other, and which controls an output of the motor driving part in response to a change in the driving force by a man power, as shown in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 33070/1995 (B62M 23/02). This vehicle is equipped with a change gear, whose high speed stage is adapted to make small a ratio of the output of the motor to the man power, and whose low speed stage is adapted to make the ratio of the output of the motor to the man power greater than that at the high speed stage.
However, with the above-mentioned construction, a resultant force of the man power driving system force and the motor driving system force is applied through a driving shaft, a one-way clutch and a gear change mechanism to a wheel, so that a load thereon is larger than for a common bicycle, that is, a vehicle equipped with only the man power driving system, and thus these parts must be strengthened and improved in durability.
Further, it is necessary to provide the gear change mechanism to an axle of the rear wheel and a motor on the crank shaft, so that the construction of the driving part becomes complex, and in addition, an assembly work becomes very poor, and provision of a braking mechanism results in an increase in the size of the entire construction.
Also, a problem has existed that a change stage of the change gear must be detected to correct the output of the motor driving system to the man power driving force from a controller, thereby resulting in a complex controller.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned disadvantages and it is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle which is simple and compact in construction and good in assembly work and in which the gear change mechanism is not burdened with a load, and a simple control can be performed.